


At Long Last

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	At Long Last

The first time Lucius touched him, Severus came in his pants. Lucius was kind and waved his wand, cleaning the evidence but then made his excuses. The opportunity was not repeated.

With Regulus there were quick handjobs in dark corridors, blowjobs in the loo, furtive gropes in the library. Severus wondered if sex was meant to be humiliating and dirty and, since he'd known nothing else, established that must be the case.

Remus was older and wiser but no less disturbing. Rutting against a werewolf, even in his human form, showed Severus just how depraved a man he truly was.

~*~

Based on his past experiences, the first time he took Potter, he was savage. He bit his lips, pinched his nipples, and pulled his hair.

Potter responded differently than his other partners had though. He caressed Severus's body, laved his salty skin, and when they were through, when Severus was about to toss the boy out, Potter curled into his side, arm splayed possessively across Severus's chest.

A warmth he'd never felt before washed over him as he pulled _Harry_ closer. _Although_ , he thought with a snort as he wiped Harry's come from his abdomen, _sex would never be dignified_.


End file.
